xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jaguar Lancer
The Jaguar Lancer is a weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is one of Reyn's gunlances, and is dropped by practically all enemies below level 30 on the Bionis' Leg. Sources Enemy drops Note: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink! ' Three slots ' Mechon M82 |Area1 = Ether Mine |Rate1 = 15.9 |Enemy2 = Mechon M84 |Area2 = Ether Mine |Rate2 = 15.9 |Enemy3 = Arm Bunnit |Area3 = Tephra Cave |Rate3 = 15 |Enemy4 = Night Wisp |Area4 = Bionis' Leg |Rate4 = 15 |Enemy5 = Plane Bunnit |Area5 = Tephra Cave |Rate5 = 15 |Enemy6 = Weather Flier |Area6 = Tephra Cave |Rate6 = 15 |Enemy7 = Graceful Holand |Area7 = Colony 6 |Rate7 = 14.8 |Enemy8 = Grom Nebula |Area8 = Colony 6 |Rate8 = 14.8 |Enemy9 = Aqua Nebula (Bionis' Leg) Aqua Nebula |Area9 = Bionis' Leg |Rate9 = 10 |Enemy10 = Archer Tirkin |Area10 = Bionis' Leg |Rate10 = 10 |Enemy11 = Basin Antol |Area11 = Bionis' Leg |Rate11 = 10 |Enemy12 = Big Brog |Area12 = Bionis' Leg |Rate12 = 10 |Enemy13 = Black Flamii |Area13 = Bionis' Leg |Rate13 = 10 |Enemy14 = Brave Tirkin (XC1) Brave Tirkin |Area14 = Bionis' Leg |Rate14 = 10 |Enemy15 = Clowd Flier |Area15 = Bionis' Leg |Rate15 = 10 |Enemy16 = Craft Bunnit |Area16 = Bionis' Leg |Rate16 = 10 |Enemy17 = Daksha Pod |Area17 = Bionis' Leg |Rate17 = 10 |Enemy18 = Daughter Armu |Area18 = Bionis' Leg |Rate18 = 10 |Enemy19 = Easy Hox |Area19 = Bionis' Leg |Rate19 = 10 |Enemy20 = Field Ponio |Area20 = Bionis' Leg |Rate20 = 10 |Enemy21 = Fine Flier |Area21 = Bionis' Leg |Rate21 = 10 |Enemy22 = Flash Wisp |Area22 = Bionis' Leg |Rate22 = 10 |Enemy23 = Guard Tirkin |Area23 = Bionis' Leg |Rate23 = 10 |Enemy24 = Gust Vang |Area24 = Bionis' Leg |Rate24 = 10 |Enemy25 = Javelin Tirkin (XC1) Javelin Tirkin |Area25 = Bionis' Leg |Rate25 = 10 |Enemy26 = Lancer Tirkin |Area26 = Bionis' Leg |Rate26 = 10 |Enemy27 = Leader Volff |Area27 = Bionis' Leg |Rate27 = 10 |Enemy28 = Leg Antol |Area28 = Bionis' Leg |Rate28 = 10 |Enemy29 = Leg Arachno |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 10 |Enemy30 = Leg Ardun |Area30 = Bionis' Leg |Rate30 = 10 |Enemy31 = Leg Armu |Area31 = Bionis' Leg |Rate31 = 10 |Enemy32 = Leg Lizard |Area32 = Bionis' Leg |Rate32 = 10 |Enemy33 = Leg Piranhax |Area33 = Bionis' Leg |Rate33 = 10 |Enemy34 = Leg Volff |Area34 = Bionis' Leg |Rate34 = 10 |Enemy35 = Light Wisp |Area35 = Bionis' Leg |Rate35 = 10 |Enemy36 = M32 Scout Unit |Area36 = Bionis' Leg |Rate36 = 10 |Enemy37 = M42 Scout Unit (Bionis' Leg) M42 Scout Unit |Area37 = Bionis' Leg |Rate37 = 10 |Enemy38 = Maker Bunnit |Area38 = Bionis' Leg |Rate38 = 10 |Enemy39 = Mechon M32 |Area39 = Bionis' Leg |Rate39 = 10 |Enemy40 = Mechon M53 |Area40 = Bionis' Leg |Rate40 = 10 |Enemy41 = Mechon M53X (Bionis' Leg) Mechon M53X |Area41 = Bionis' Leg |Rate41 = 10 |Enemy42 = Mechon M64 |Area42 = Bionis' Leg |Rate42 = 10 |Enemy43 = Mellow Sardi |Area43 = Bionis' Leg |Rate43 = 10 |Enemy44 = Napping Volfen |Area44 = Bionis' Leg |Rate44 = 10 |Enemy45 = Niece Ponio |Area45 = Bionis' Leg |Rate45 = 10 |Enemy46 = Night Cardamon |Area46 = Bionis' Leg |Rate46 = 10 |Enemy47 = Oasis Flamii |Area47 = Bionis' Leg |Rate47 = 10 |Enemy48 = Prairie Antol |Area48 = Bionis' Leg |Rate48 = 10 |Enemy49 = Ranger Tirkin |Area49 = Bionis' Leg |Rate49 = 10 |Enemy50 = Ravine Antol |Area50 = Bionis' Leg |Rate50 = 10 |Enemy51 = Slugger Bunnit |Area51 = Bionis' Leg |Rate51 = 10 |Enemy52 = Sniper Paramecia |Area52 = Bionis' Leg |Rate52 = 10 |Enemy53 = Sniper Tirkin |Area53 = Bionis' Leg |Rate53 = 10 |Enemy54 = Spear Tirkin |Area54 = Bionis' Leg |Rate54 = 10 |Enemy55 = Trainer Harmelon |Area55 = Bionis' Leg |Rate55 = 10 |Enemy56 = Trainer Tirkin (XC1) Trainer Tirkin |Area56 = Bionis' Leg |Rate56 = 10 |Enemy57 = Ugly Volff |Area57 = Bionis' Leg |Rate57 = 10 |Enemy58 = Vagrant Alfead |Area58 = Bionis' Leg |Rate58 = 10 |Enemy59 = Violent Andante |Area59 = Bionis' Leg |Rate59 = 10 |Enemy60 = White Eduardo |Area60 = Bionis' Leg |Rate60 = 10 |Enemy61 = Clima Flier |Area61 = Colony 6 |Rate61 = 7.7 |Enemy62 = Colony Flier |Area62 = Colony 6 |Rate62 = 7.7 |Enemy63 = Hard Hox |Area63 = Colony 6 |Rate63 = 7.4 |Enemy64 = Soft Hox |Area64 = Colony 6 |Rate64 = 7.4 |Enemy65 = Colony Wisp |Area65 = Colony 6 |Rate65 = 7 |Enemy66 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area66 = Ether Mine |Rate66 = 5.9 |Enemy67 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area67 = Ether Mine |Rate67 = 5.9 |Enemy68 = Red Antol |Area68 = Colony 6 |Rate68 = 5.2 |Enemy69 = Yellow Antol |Area69 = Colony 6 |Rate69 = 5.2 |Enemy70 = Elegant Marin |Area70 = Ether Mine |Rate70 = 4.5 |Enemy71 = Junk Krabble |Area71 = Ether Mine |Rate71 = 4.5 |Enemy72 = M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) M42 Scout Unit |Area72 = Ether Mine |Rate72 = 4.5 |Enemy73 = Materia Krabble |Area73 = Ether Mine |Rate73 = 4.5 |Enemy74 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble |Area74 = Ether Mine |Rate74 = 4.5 |Enemy75 = Colony Lizard |Area75 = Ether Mine |Rate75 = 4.2 |Enemy76 = Mechon M53X (normal) Mechon M53X |Area76 = Ether Mine |Rate76 = 4.2 |Enemy77 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area77 = Ether Mine |Rate77 = 4.2 |Enemy78 = Abnormal Brog |Area78 = Bionis' Leg |Rate78 = 0 |Enemy79 = Arrogant Tirkin |Area79 = Bionis' Leg |Rate79 = 0 |Enemy80 = Assault Flamii |Area80 = Bionis' Leg |Rate80 = 0 |Enemy81 = Berserk Ardun (normal) Berserk Ardun |Area81 = Bionis' Leg |Rate81 = 0 |Enemy82 = Black Smoke Hox |Area82 = Bionis' Leg |Rate82 = 0 |Enemy83 = Dim Wisp |Area83 = Tephra Cave |Rate83 = 0 |Enemy84 = Ferocious Volff |Area84 = Bionis' Leg |Rate84 = 0 |Enemy85 = Fiendish Bunnit |Area85 = Colony 9 |Rate85 = 0 |Enemy86 = Fierce Vang |Area86 = Bionis' Leg |Rate86 = 0 |Enemy87 = Lazy Hox |Area87 = Colony 6 |Rate87 = 0 |Enemy88 = White Smoke Hox |Area88 = Bionis' Leg |Rate88 = 0 |Enemy89 = Berserk Ardun (story) Berserk Ardun (SE) |Area89 = Bionis' Leg |Rate89 = 0 |Enemy90 = Mechon M53X (Colony 6) Mechon M53X (SE) |Area90 = Colony 6 |Rate90 = 0 }} ' Two slots ' M42 Scout Unit |Area4 = Ether Mine |Rate4 = 12.8 |Enemy5 = Mechon M32X (normal) Mechon M32X |Area5 = Ether Mine |Rate5 = 12.8 |Enemy6 = Dark Kisling |Area6 = Ether Mine |Rate6 = 11.5 |Enemy7 = Drunk Vang |Area7 = Ether Mine |Rate7 = 11.5 |Enemy8 = Elegant Marin |Area8 = Ether Mine |Rate8 = 11.5 |Enemy9 = Junk Krabble |Area9 = Ether Mine |Rate9 = 11.5 |Enemy10 = Materia Krabble |Area10 = Ether Mine |Rate10 = 11.5 |Enemy11 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble |Area11 = Ether Mine |Rate11 = 11.5 |Enemy12 = Colony Wisp |Area12 = Colony 6 |Rate12 = 10.7 |Enemy13 = Colony Upa |Area13 = Ether Mine |Rate13 = 9.9 |Enemy14 = Vengeful Daulton |Area14 = Ether Mine |Rate14 = 9.9 |Enemy15 = Red Antol |Area15 = Colony 6 |Rate15 = 9.3 |Enemy16 = Water Upa |Area16 = Colony 6 |Rate16 = 9.3 |Enemy17 = Yellow Antol |Area17 = Colony 6 |Rate17 = 9.3 |Enemy18 = Colony Lizard |Area18 = Ether Mine |Rate18 = 8.1 |Enemy19 = Mechon M53X (normal) Mechon M53X |Area19 = Ether Mine |Rate19 = 8.1 |Enemy20 = Mechon M55 (normal) Mechon M55 |Area20 = Ether Mine |Rate20 = 8.1 |Enemy21 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area21 = Ether Mine |Rate21 = 6.8 |Enemy22 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area22 = Ether Mine |Rate22 = 6.8 |Enemy23 = Lazy Hox |Area23 = Colony 6 |Rate23 = 0 |Enemy24 = Mechon M53X (Colony 6) Mechon M53X (SE) |Area24 = Colony 6 |Rate24 = 0 }} No slots Category:Gunlances